cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Nature
"Great Nature" (グレートネイチャー Gurēto Neichā) is a clan from the nation of Zoo, and introduced in Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls. In the lore, the leader of this clan (or more commonly known as the Headmaster), is School Dominator, Apt. Although they are considered to be a clan, Great Nature itself is a University first and foremost, renowned for its teachings, and is considered to be the greatest institution in all of Planet Cray. The students and faculty themselves are anthropomorphic animals. Notable members of the faculty are the Headmaster himself, the savage hall monitor, and a group of instructors who have been granted an honorary title. There is also a popular hamster and his many friends and rivals who prefer to learn rather than teach. It is said that when someone has gained all of the knowledge of a certain subject, they can become a higher being. In the events of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series, a famed and beloved instructor spends his time teaching those who seek to learn from him. Background What is Great Nature? It is a university of animals, located in the green nation "Zoo" of remarkably rich nature. It is the highest education institute, housing many geniuses of top-level IQ in its campus of forests and plains. It is told that there is one specialized course in this institute for everything that can be described as "knowledge", and students choose their courses based on their respective talents and interests. Students and academic staffs treat each other as comrades in "Great Nature" without barriers. They study, discuss and keep on learning. Even if they seem scratching indolently or slumbering with yawns, their brains always persist in challenging the puzzles and mysteries of the world...perhaps. Playstyle The clan's theme of "knowledge" is present in their skills as well, as many units gain a quick surge of power (usually in intervals of 4000) in exchange for being retired at the end of the turn, which can be interpreted as "studying for a test" and "resting after the test". They combine this with effects activate when the rear-guard is retired during the end phase to generate advantage. The clan also has a focus on drawing cards, which can also be interpreted as "gaining knowledge". By stacking multiple of these effects into a single rear-guard, the end result is usually a high power rear-guard that then generates large amounts of advantage. The clan's keyword, "Success", puts an emphasis on reaching a certain amount of power for their effects, and the achieved state can be seen as a reward for their constant focus on knowledge. The Honorary Professors and their students focus more on powering up their rear-guards and giving draws as a condition when declaring an attack while doing multiple attacks to continuously stack these effects, allowing the player to draw massive amounts of cards at the end of the turn. Leo-pald and his different forms specialize in recovering the rear-guards that were retired at the end of the turn by either calling them back or searching another copy of them. Hammsuke and his classmates focus more on having their abilities search copies of themselves to filter the deck and manage resources rather than spamming their draws. Known/Notable Fighters *Team S.I.T. Genius **Christopher Lo **Lee Shenlon **Ali Pajeel *Tatewaki Naitou *Kei Nagara *Ryuzu Myoujin (Former) Design Races Themes Sets containing Great Nature cards Booster Sets Extra Booster Sets Extra Collections List of Great Nature cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Category:Great Nature